conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds (Deleted) & Stocuce/Periódico (Deleted) The conclusion was '''delete both pages'.'' LP (speak page) 17:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Stocuce/Animals/WaterbirdsAdded s LP (speak page) 17:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) and Stocuce/Periódico are nominated for deletion for the reasons explained on Talk:Stocuce. :Discuss if it should be deleted on Talk:Stocuce and remember to read comments about it before deleting it. Theese reasons also appear on Talk:Stocuce: *Reasons for deleting both pages: **It only makes sense to read them knowing what is written on other pages in another language that there are versions of these pages in. *Another reason for deleting Stocuce/Animals/Waterbirds: **The title is in another language than the article and there is already an article about the same subject in the language that the title is in. This is very confusing. Internal links on the pages are striked and are not links anymore to prevent users from creating new useless articles by clicking on them by a mistake. LP (speak page) 15:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Well, there seems to be a link here that is wrong, I am correcting it. Anyway, the deleted pages are the right ones. LP (speak page) 17:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Stocuce/Religion/Creation of Poetry Stocuce/Religion/Creation of Poetry is a candidate for deletion of the reasons described on talk:Stocuce LP (speak page) 20:41, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Politik dan Pemerintahan Pusat Empayar Megamelayu Keep #Glaeniatalk #Lars (Poet) (speak page) Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] Comments I think this is in some different language. The article would be cool if it actually had a translation and had aa actual story. I am writind Trials of a Greek Soldier in Greek with an English translation. This is an English Encylcopedia. So, this article should be deleted. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) User:Glaenia I think it is stupid if you delete things in other languages. Let them keep it for their own personal interest, or perhaps a small group of friends. It's kinda elitist to forbid other languages. Hmm. I don't know about that. Keep in mind that this is the English Constructed Mythology Wiki. So, all content on this wiki should be in English, or at least have an English translation. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Empayar Megamelayu Keep #Glaeniatalk #Lars (Poet) (speak page) Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] Comments I think this is in some different language. The article would be cool if it actually had a translation and had aa actual story. I am writind Trials of a Greek Soldier in Greek with an English translation. This is an English Encylcopedia. So, this article should be deleted. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 19:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) User:Glaenia I think it is stupid if you delete things in other languages. Let them keep it for their own personal interest, or perhaps a small group of friends. It's kinda elitist to forbid other languages. Hmm. I don't know about that. Keep in mind that this is the English Constructed Mythology Wiki. So, all content on this wiki should be in English, or at least have an English translation. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Shadows of the Sun Keep Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] #--''Twentyfists (talk)'' 19:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments I feel that this article needs to be deleted. It is nothing more than an outline of what the author should have written. The article has no relevant information about this realm/world. So, I think that it should be deleted. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:35, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Obviously the writer had a plan to come back and finish the article at a later time, but it has been a good few months since the article's creation. I second the deletion since it seems doubtful that the author is coming back. --''Twentyfists (talk)'' 19:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Masterix VI Keep Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] #--''Twentyfists (talk)'' 19:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments It's a junk article. I say we get rid of it. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Dobfoop Keep Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] #--''Twentyfists (talk)'' 19:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments Another unnecessary junk article, taking up space. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:00, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Western lands Keep Neutral Delete #--[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] #--''Twentyfists (talk)'' 19:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Comments The article contains only an image. Without content, the article should be deleted.